Temptation
by tennisstar1
Summary: Ryuichi can't resist... he's obsessed with Shuichi and has kidnapped him! But as time flies by and he's finally rescued, does he still love Yuki? Rating will change...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Welcome to 'Temptation'! There isn't enough Ryuichi/Shuichi fics. So I'm adding to the collection! I am sorry if you are reading my friend Arabella's gravitation fic, 'Change of Obsession'. But she's very busy with tennis tournaments and she can't get to a computer!

Disclaimer: Please, I know this is terrible to say. But I don't like Yuki… so yeah…

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a bright morning. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Except ordinary was when K shot Shuichi in the head every morning to wake him up. And then Shuichi would scamble around the room to try to find some clothes to wear, irritating Eiri with his noise. K sitting on the couch, waiting for the pink haired singer to get ready. Shuichi then kissed Yuki on the ear and left the house in stop speed so his lover wouldn't try to kill him. Then K would drive Shuichi to work at about 120 miles an hour. "K! SLOW DOWN!" Shuichi would yell. K would grin and go even faster and faster. Then stop in three seconds right in front of NG without a scratch on his car. Shuichi would then lean against the wall of NG, trying to get his heart rate to slow down.

Though today was different when a helicopter appeared in the sky. Ryuichi was at the edge of it, with a megaphone. "Shu-chan na no da! Ryuichi and Kumagoro want you!" the brunette yelled. It all happened so fast. K cursed that he didn't bring his bazooka so he could shoot the helicopter down. Inside the helicopter was Rage and her assistant Bill, who was flying the helicopter. When Ryuichi pulled Shuichi into his arms and into the helicopter, Rage snapped pictures. Bill sighed, being the only normal person is hard work. "Reiji! Give me back my singer!" K yelled. Ryuichi smiled and said, "No can do K!". K was surprised. What was Ryuichi trying to do? The helicopter left and K ran into the NG building, going to tell Tohma what was happening.

"I see, well, that's a problem. Isn't it?" Tohma said with his casual smile. Sakano was in the background, worrying and blurting a list of things that Bad Luck would be behind on. He only shut up when K's gun was in his face. "Calm down man, okay? Show some balls," K said. Tohma then coughed, gaining both men's attention. "I have secretly asked Eiri-san to put a tracker on him, so wherever Ryuichi is taking him. We will find him," the blonde said. Sakano then praised at how smart his shachou was and you could see the hearts dancing around his head... poor guy. K left him alone and then asked Tohma where Shuichi is now. Tohma pulled down a chart and of the world and it showed that Shuichi was flying over the Pacific ocean.

K smirked and went to his special room in NG. It was his artilary room. He filled a jet with the stuff and headed after them. "Hey K, whacha doing man?" Hiro asked. K smirked at him and said, "Shuichi's been kidnapped by Ryuichi and it's up to me to save him!". Suguru wished he was a normal child. Then K pulled Hiro and Suguru into the plane, locked every door, and got into the pilot's seat. He turned on the turbo engines and sped the plane away. Hiro and Suguru hanged on to each other, Suguru almost screaming. Finally K turned on the auto pilot and called Tohma. "Hey boss, where's the tracker at?" K asked. "It's close to Hawaii now and it's losing speed," Tohma said. K frowned. Their air craft wasn't fast enough to get to them. Oh well, he always enjoyed a good chase...

**RAGE, RYUICHI, and SHUICHI**

"Where are you taking me you little bitch?" Shuichi asked. He just wanted to go to work, then come home to Yuki's arms. Rage huffed. "Don't ask me, he's the master mind." she said, pointing to Ryuichi. "Ryuichi-san?" Shuichi asked. Ryuichi's serious face was on, and he kneeled to Shuichi (Shuichi was sitting on the floor of the helicopter, his hands handcuffed behind his back) and made sure they had eye contact. "Shuichi, what does Yuki have that I don't?" the legendary singer asked. The pink haired boy's eyebrow raised and asked his idol what was he talking about. "How can you not see it? Shuichi, I love you," and with that, he closed the gap between their lips. Shuichi didn't know what was happening. It felt like his idol was drawing him in with his intense blue eyes.

His own eye lids lid down half way and he kissed back. Ryuichi pulled away, smiling. Rage then ruined the moment by saying, "Wow! That was awesome! Tongue and everything!". Then Shuichi glared at the girl and yelled, "How dare you!". She frowned and the threatened to show Yuki the pictures. "Wait, I have my laptop, I think I will! Tohma gave it to me!" Rage said. She pulled out a black bag and grabbed her laptop from inside. She then kept clinking on the mouse, downloading the pictures. Shuichi glared at her, and then focused his attention back to Sakuma. "Sakuma-san, I can't. I love- "What does he have that I don't?" Ryuichi yelled. Shuichi winced from the yell. "I know it's not money, or fame. Is it looks (to me, no)? I can have plastic surgery," Ryuichi suggested.

Shuichi shook his head. "I just love him. I don't have a reason," he said. Ryuichi pouted. "But he doesn't treat Shu-chan right!" he said, turning back to his usually hyper personality. Bill made the plane lower, for they were about to land. He just wanted peace from all these psychos. "Excellent piloting as always Bill," Reiji said. Rill nodded and continued piloting. Ryuichi made Kumagoro kiss Shuichi on the cheek. "Me and Kuma-chan want Shuichi to ourselves. Yuki go away!" Ryuichi said. Shuichi sighed. Then Bill turned the craft onto auto pilot and handed him some pills. "This will knock you out for about 3 hours. You'll have some peace from these two," Bill said. Shuichi thanked the blonde and took two. Soon the room was spinning and he laid their on the floor sleeping.

**BACK TO K, SUGURU, and HIRO**

Suguru sighed. He wanted to get some work done, but Sakuma-san and Shindou-san were going to Hawaii. Well, I guess he couldn't blame Shindou-san for being kidnapped. But why did Ryuichi-san kidnap him in the first place? He had no reason to have a grudge against Yuki-san. "Why is Sakuma-san kidnapping Shindou-san?" Suguru asked. Hiro shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me," the older man said. K was loading his arms with what Americans would call 'Weapons of mass destruction!'. "K-san, just what do you plan on doing with those things?" Suguru asked. K smiled at the young teen and said, "Knowing Reiji, she'll have Ark because my wife helped her with this stupid kidnapping.". Suguru understood and took three steps from K-san.

"Hiro-kun, I don't feel safe on this plane anymore." Suguru said. "I never felt safe on this plane. K's in it," Hiro said. He was sitting calmly on the floor of the plane, tuning his guitar. A sweatdrop was running down the side of Suguru's head. His older reddish brown haired band mate seemed pretty calm to him. "I wish I had my synth," the sixteen year old said. He sat next to Hiro, whilst K ran around the plane to pack up more weapons...

**CHAPTER 1 OVER**

Me: Rating will probably change soon. I'll try to keep everything not too... out of character...

Ryuichi: na no da! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: well, here's chapter 2 everyone!

Shuichi: I want Yuki!

Me: Well... lets just start before I do something stupid. Oh, read while I ask Rage for copies of those photos she took last chapter!

**CHAPTER 2**

As they landed in Hawaii, that's wen Shuichi started waking up. Though when he woke up, the other people talked about finally getting something out of him. Then he saw a pice of metal that was extremely hard to see, and it had a light that blinked every three seconds bright green. "What is that?" Shuichi asked, pointing at it. Ryuichi turned to see Shuichi was awake and hugged him. "That's the tracker Tohma made Yuki put on you!" Ryuichi said. Oh... okay. "Um.. Sakuma-san," but he couldn't say anymore. Ryuichi's soft lips pressed against his own, making him melt. He had dreamt of this before he met Eiri, but he never thougth it could be so good. Shuichi's hands were still handcuffed and he couldn't touch Ryuichi's soft hair. Just let it tickle his nose. Ryuichi pulled away and smiled. "I like Shu-chan this way!" he exclaimed.

Shuichi blushed. Oh my god! He just cheated on Yuki twice! With the same person! Then Reiji's phone rang. "Hello, Rage here," she answered. "You little bitch! GIVE ME BACK SHUICHI!" the voice yelled. It was Yuki! "Why? You don't care about him," Rage said. Shuichi growled and said, "Reiji, let me talk to Yuki!". Reiji stuck her tongue out at him and then said to Yuki, "You're little boy toy doesn't need you anymore. He has Ryuichi,". "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Shuichi yelled as loud as he could, trying to get Yuki to hear him. "Let me talk to Shuichi," Yuki demanded. "Nope," she said and hung up the phone. Ryuichi pouted. "Why don't Shuichi like me like Yuki?" he asked, his eyes growing bigger (like a chibi's, god Ryuichi is so cute). Shuichi felt so sad looking into Ryuichi's eyes and averted his gaze.

Ryuichi understood and hugged him. "I love you, Shuichi," he said. "Why do you keep saying that?" Shuichi asked. Ryuichi smiled. "Because I don't want you to ever forget," Ryuichi said (god i wish ryuichi would say that to me!). "Where to Ryuichi?" Rage asked. Ryuichi grinned and had his chibi face on. "Let's go to L.A!" Ryuichi cheered...

**K, HIRO, and SUGURU**

When they landed in Honolulu Hawaii, K scattered somewhere in the crowd. Looking for their pink haired idiot. Whilst Hiro and Suguru are having a bonding moment. Let's watch! "Wow Nanako-san, for being a foreigner... you know a lot about Hawaii!" Suguru praised. Hiroshi grinned at his friend and said, "Well, I'm not valedictorian for nothing.". "If you're that smart, why do you hang out with Shindou-san?" Suguru asked. Hiro grinned and said, "Well, cause he's the only person that I can truly be myself with. Shuichi's cool that way,". Suguru smiled. Aw... how cute! Then K burst into the scene very angry and dragged them both back to the plane. "Stupid tracker! They found it, oh well! Like I said, I always enjoyed a good chase..." K mumbled to himself.

"K-san, do you have any idea where you are going?" Suguru asked. Hiro answered that for him and said, "No,". K smirked and said, "All the more fun!". Suguru sighed. "Why is my life full of such strange people?" Suguru asked. Hiro grinned and said, "Nothing about Shuichi is normal. Just look at the guy's hair color! It's naturally pink!". Suguru laughed. "Yeah, that's true." Suguru said. "Could you stop having this lovey dovey moment and walk on your two feet now instead of me pushing you?" K said, now arriving at the plane and letting go of both boys. The two blushed and yelled, "WHAT LOVEY DOVEY MOMENT?". K laughed. "Ah youth, I used to have useless talks with Jusy like that before I asked her out!" the blonde said. They all got on the plane and K rode away.

Both were still embarrassed about what K said that they didn't talk to each other the whole flight...

**TOHMA and YUKI**

Yuki was extremely angry. It may not look like it, but he really loved the pink haired brat. Right now he was drinking beer, Tohma trying to stop him from drinking so much so fast. "Eiri-san, Shindou-san will be fine- "Not if that stupid idiot in your band molests him first!" the writer yelled. Seguchi was surprised. Ryuichi liked Shuichi? "What are you talking about Eiri-san?" Tohma asked. The taller blonde dragged Tohma to his laptop in his office and showed him an e-mail. "Wow, Rage makes a good photographer- "TOHMA!" Yuki yelled. Tohma then waited for the ringing in his head to stop before he said, "I'm sure that Shuichi was just caught by surprise.". Yuki shook his head. "No, look again. His eyes are closed about half way, I know he likes it." Yuki said.

Tohma felt pity towards his brother in law. "Eiri-san..." then he hugged the younger man. Yuki started sobbing silently against Seguchi's shoulders. Tohma rubbing his back, trying to make sure he was okay. "Well Eiri-san, I'm sorry you're upset. But I must go. Mika is in the hospital right now, she can't walk very well since she's about five monthes pregnant." he said. Eiri looked at him with his eyes filled with tears and pleaded, "Please stay,". The older of the two sighed. He could never, ever say no to the other's crying face. "I'll stay," he sighed (sorry, it looks like yuki's forcing him, doesn't it?)...

**BACK TO RYUICHI, SHUICHI, and RAGE!**

"Hey Judy, I'm arriving in L.A soon doll. A little tired from jet lag though, so don't expect us to look our best!" Rage said on the phone, talking to Judy Winchester. Shuichi sighed. America was the strangest country that he will probably visit. Ryuichi didn't stop hugging him. The brunette's head laid against his neck, and his arms were wrapped lazily around his waist. Both of his legs were also snaked loosely around his right leg, and Shuichi felt a little uncomfotable. "Shuichi, you never did tell me why don't you like Yuki more than me? Aren't I the man you idolized when you were younger? The person you always dreamed of?" Ryuichi asked seriously. Shuichi blushed. "I won't deny that's true Sakuma-san- "My name is Ryuichi," Ryuichi interrupted. "Well, I did. But Yuki, I can't help but feel this force that makes me go to him. It's like.. gravity." Shuichi said.

Ryuichi nodded against him and then let go of his embrace. Now he sat on Shuichi's lap. One leg on each side of Shuichi's hip. "Do you feel this force when you're near me?" Ryuichi asked. Their lips drawing closer, now their lips were so close that just a centimeter was inbetween them. Shuichi's heart was racing, like in the way Yuki made it when he was about to kiss him. "Do you?" Ryuichi asked, his right hand gripping at Shuichi's hair. Shuichi shivered and whispered, "Yes...". Then the older man smirked and closed the gap between their mouths. Shuichi responded back right away. God... he hated to say this, but this was better than when Yuki kisses him. Ryuichi's tongue exploring his mouth and battling with his tongue. When they broke apart, Shuichi then felt tears come to his eyes.

"What have I done Ryuichi? I cheated on him... again! Three times to be exact," Shuichi cried. Sakuma held the boy and let him cry on his shoulder. "It's okay. Yuki is not the world. He doesn't deserve to have an angel like you," Ryuichi whispered to him. Shuichi continued crying. Both of course didn't know that they had a one person audience fangirl that was videotaping this all. "Perfect... now I can send that bastard playboy this..." Rage whispered to himself. Bill sighed. Why was it that the people in this business were mostly gay? And the girls are super creepy fangirls... like Reiji-san and Judy-san. "Bill, how much longer until we reach L.A?" the girl asked. "Only about 20 minutes from now. Air traffic is terrible here!" Bill explained. Rage then pulled out her bazooka from nowhere! "Then I'll shut any other planes in the sky!" she cheered.

There was a sweatdrop trailing down Bill's head. "That's not necessary Reiji-san..."...

**CHAPTER 2 OVER**

Me: Yeah... L.A here they come!

Sakano: I hope they don't destroy the buildings like that NG one they blew up...

Me: You knew it was them! I thought you thought it was a terrorist!

Sakano: K is way more dangerous than some terrorist...

Me: lol. Well, read and review! Poor Sakano wasn't even in this chapter. I'll try to get him in chapter 3 somehow...


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello, how's everyone doing?

Suguru: Am I and Hiro paired up in this story?

Me: No, but I enjoy some Hiro/Suguru fluff!

**CHAPTER 3**

L.A... a very weird city where everything had to be new. A city that was harsh to those who were just slightly not perfect and gave great rewards to those who were. It was soon going to be called home to Ryuichi Sakuma when he starts his acting career. Shuichi's eyes widened. He always dreamed of going here, but not like this. His hands bond behind his back and wishing for Eiri to be here. The blonde, god he missed him, and it's been barely about... 4 hours, and he was asleep most of the time. Ryuichi Sakuma fell asleep next to him, though his presence was still nerving to him. Ryuichi's face when he was asleep resembled his serious face. The face he had when he sang and when he looked at Shuichi with those pools of love in his eyes. The pink haired boy watched, not having anything else to do.

They were going to land now, and that's when Rage crouched down and shook Ryuichi gently to wake him up. "Hey man, we're here," she told him. He rubbed the sleepys out of his eyes and then chirped, "YAY!". Shuichi smiled, but then gasped at what he did. He just smiled at the cuteness of his idol. What was he thinking? "Na no da! Shu-chan! Kumgoro says to look through the window!" Ryuichi said, pointing at the glass. Shindou did and smiled. The city was bright and had many tall buildings. Though the smell of the air bothered him and he pulled his head away.

**AIRPORT**

All of them landed safely, without the use of explosives. Man, that's new! Rage's staff picked up their luggage, but Ryuichi undid the handcuffs on Shuichi and pulled him to the shops in L.A. "Come on! Ryuchi took Shuichi without any clothes for him, so Ryuichi must buy him new clothes!" and with that, they walked down the to all sorts of clothing stores. To tell you the truth, Shuichi hand fun trying on clothes and asking Ryuichi his opinions on them. It was nice. But it still felt different from spending time with Yuki. Yuki made his head spin and he felt like he could fly, Sakuma-san was a really good friend. He sighed. Ryuichi saw it and didn't like it, and hugged him. "I thought you liked going out with me," he said. Shuichi sighed again. "I do, but even though I am. I still miss Yuki," Shuichi said.

Ryuichi pouted. Then they both stopped shopping and got into a limo. Ryuichi hugged Shuichi, tracing little circles on his back with his finger. Shuichi's hair smelled like fresh strawberries. Shuichi snuggled closer to the brunette, and started fluttering his eyes closed. Going to sleep. Ryuichi started closing his eyes as well and fell asleep. Their shopping bags fell to the floor noisily, but didn't wake the two singers up. Shuichi's arms wrapped around Ryuichi's bodies and Shuichi's legs wrapped around his idol's waist unconsciously. Ryuichi's hands rested against Shuichi's chest. The ride got a little bumpy and soon they moved so that Shuichi was laying on the leather of the seat of the limo, Ryuichi on top of him.

They woke up an hour later, now at the hotel. Shuichi was the first to realize the position they were in and gasped. Ryuichi tried to get up, but felt exhaustion take over his body and grinded against Shuichi. The pink haired boy gasped slightly from pleasure, making Ryuichi wake up and look down at him with lust. He rolled his hips again, making Shuichi's lips form a moan. His hands in Shuichi's bubble gum pink hair and their lips met in a kiss. Shuichi didn't think about Yuki. All he could think of was the amazing sensations that Ryuichi was giving him. Shuichi's arms wrapped tighter around Ryuichi's neck, his hands gripping at his shirt. Rutting harder and harder against each other, their arousals becoming as hard as possible.

Their lips crushed together in a heated kiss, wanting more friction. They pulled apart from their kiss, a thin line of sticky saliva between them. Ryuichi pulled Shuichi's shirt off and also pulled his own. Now their bare chests touched, their nipples brushed against one another as they grinded harder and harder. "Oh Ryuichi!" Shuichi groaned. Ryuichi licked at his ear lobe, still keeping his pace in his hips. Both grinding together, moving like one. Clothed erections demanded to be freed and Ryuichi stopped his thrusts. The younger singer bucked back helplessly, wanting more. Though the brunette's hand was ghostly over his crotch, making his hips buck.

Ryuichi licked his lips. The way Shuichi thrust his hips was like the way he would dance in front of the stage. Dancing and making everyone that was watching desire him. Like Shuichi wanted to fucked, just like right now. His hand unzipped his pants, and touched the bare erection. No underwear. Good. His tongue thrust into Shuichi's ear, making the boy writhe under him and buck to his hand. Panting and squirming under him, made Ryuichi feel like he had so much control. His thumb swirling around the slit, made Shuichi moan louder. His cock weeping with pre-cum, Shuichi begged for Ryuichi to make him cum.

The brunette did as he was told and undid his own pants and revealed his own erection. Shuichi gasped. Ryuichi was... big. Ryuichi smirked and took his cock in his own hand. "Do you want this Shuichi?" he asked. His ocean blue eyes looked black with lust, his hand curving around all of the thick hardened cock. "Yes..." Shuichi moaned. His fingers prepared himself, wanting Ryuichi in him. When Shuichi was then using three fingers to pleasure himself, Ryuichi pulled them away and positioned himself. Shuichi gasped and groaned as he felt every inch of Ryuichi thrust inside him. He bucked back and wrapped his legs around Ryuichi, trying to puch him in further.

They moved as one. Ryuichi pounding harder and harder ans Shuichi moaned louder. "Uh... yes... yes! Yes!" Shuichi groaned. Ryuichi thrust faster, his own breathing turned into pants. "Uh... uh... uh..." he moaned. His cock thrusting into Shuichi's tight sheath and hitting his prostate. His stomach could feel the build up of his release. Shuichi pulled Ryuichi to an intense kiss as he came hard on their stomachs. Ryuichi thrust harder and harder, hitting Shuichi's prostate. Shuichi got hard again, bucking back to his idol. Their breaths becoming shorter and quicker, until they both screamed. Covered in cum, and sweat, Shuichi realized what he had done and started to cry.

Sakuma still sat up still inside Shuichi and hugged him. "Please don't cry... (1)" he sang...

**CHAPTER 3 OVER**

Me: Sorry it's short. Um... read and review...

1. 'Please don't cry' is part of a lyric in 'Shining Collection', a song that Ryuichi sings in the OVA.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I am so sorry I'm neglecting this story!

Tohma: You know I am married.

Me: You don't just push people in front of cars unless you care Tohma!

Yuki: You-

Me: SHUT UP! Me no like you! Well, here's chapter 4!

**CHAPTER 4**

The day in Japan was very gloomy. The rain looked like the sky was sobbing, and everyone's mood was down. Tohma was cooking breakfast for himself and Eiri with a frown. Poor Mika. She's alone in the hospital, now officially six months pregnant. He really wanted to see the baby from the ultrasound. He then heard a creak of the door from Eiri's bedroom and automatically said "Good morning Eiri-san,". The shorter blonde didn't get a response, but that was alright with him. Though he didn't expect strong arms to wrap around his waist. "Eiri-san- "I'm sorry Tohma, why don't you go to the hospital now? Though, my sister is probably going to be really pissed at me when I visit." Yuki said.

Tohma chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like my Mika…" he said. Yuki's arms went away and the sound of the fridge opening was heard. "Tohma, do you love my sister?" the younger man asked. The married man smiled and finished his bacon and eggs and put them on two plates. "Of course, she's a lovely lady." He said. Eiri frowned and sipped his beer. "I mean, are you in love with her?" Yuki asked. Tohma sighed and said, "No. She is probably my best friend, just like Ryuichi,". Yuki's eyebrow raised. "Than who do you love?" he asked. The elder of the two sighed and then laughed. Yuki didn't like it being laughed at. "What's so funny?" Yuki asked. "I can't believe you can't see it?" Tohma said. "Than who is it?" Eiri asked.

Tohma smiled at Yuki and kissed him on the cheek and said, "It's you…"…

**LOS ANGELOS**

Ryuichi and Shuichi weren't talking to each other right now. Shuichi still couldn't look Ryuichi in the eye. Then the clock ticked 6:30 pm, and Ryuichi kissed Shuichi on the cheek good bye. "Where are you going Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked, not looking at him. "Reiji set up an audition for me, so I'm going now. Love you," and with that, the brunette walked out the door. Shuichi then flopped his back on the bed and sighed. How could he? Yuki was the love of his life. He and Yuki were about to be the first gay couple in Japan that is about to get married and now this is happening. "God why is my life so messed up...?" he asked himself as he looked at the ceiling. Though when he looked at the beige ceiling and then looked away with tears in his eyes.

When he looked up at that ceiling just now, he didn't see Eiri's face like he wanted to. It was Ryuichi's...

**ON AN PLANE OVER THE PACIFIC OCEAN**

Hiro and Suguru wanted to jump out, but K locked the plane. "Argh..." Suguru groaned. "Hey, don't leave me and go psycho Fujisaki," Hiro said. K was steering the plane to New York. The blonde was looking at them through the door in the cock pit and smiled. Aw, young love. He remembered when he and Judy used to be like that. "I am so bored... and I now I'm going to be in deep shit when I get home..." Suguru said. "Why?" Hiro asked. "Cause Tohma and my parents are going to have my ass for breakfast," Suguru said. Hiro then started laughing. "Well, we all will be in big trouble. I mean, a lot of work to catch up on- "Oh my god! I didn't even think about our band! Argh..." Suguru groaned again.

The reddish brown haired boy then grinned and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around the smaller boy and said, "It's okay man, at least we have our lives.". Somehow Hiro, that doesn't seem comforting. K then heard his cellphone ring and picked it up. "Hoi, who's this?" he asked. "Sakano, K-san, I am counting on you to bring back Shindou-san asap! I can't talk to Seguchi-san for some reason, he won't answer his phone." Sakano said worriedly. K smiled at the black haired man, knowing that he was cutely in distress like some girl. "Don't worry, it's just Reiji. Though Ryuichi is an unknown... so if I die, I would like lots of fireworks at my funeral!" and then hung up. Yeah K... that's really... weird...

**RYUICHI'S BACK FROM AUDITIONS**

"Na no da! Shu-chan, Ryuichi has chinese!" Ryuichi yelled, with white take out bags in his hands (Kumagoro is on Ryuichi's head). Shuichi smiled at his idol and asked him how did he do. "Reiji said I did amazing and I'll get the part for sure!" the perky brunette said, and put the food on the table. They started eating. "So who are you going to be playing?" Shuichi asked. "A boy who goes to a gay bar one night and meets a dark stranger that captures his heart with one glare. Though he gets caught sneaking out to meet him by his very catholic mother and so he runs away with the stranger. Soon the man he fell for wasn't who he seemed for he uses him for prostitution and now my character can't find a way out..." Ryuichi said. Shuichi then became in awe. "That seems like a good movie, how will it end?" Shuichi asked. Ryuichi smiled. "Don't know until I get the part for sure!" he said.

Shuichi pouted. "Sakuma-san, you tease! And it seemed so good (yeah right,things i make up aren't good)..." Shuichi whined. Ryuichi grinned and popped a piece beef into his mouth and about three spoon fulls of rice as well. He chewed, swallowed, and grinned. "I know! But that's all I know so far, honest Shu-chan!" the brunette said. Then Ryuichi put Kumagoro on the table right next to his food and smiled. "Good, ne Kumagoro?" Ryuichi asked the pink bunny. The pink haired boy smiled. Ryuichi was cute. Isn't he? Shuichi was going to agree with the thought in his head before his eyes bugged out slightly and then lightly shook his head. Stop it. Why am I not missing Yuki? "Nah Shu-chan, why are you not talking?" Ryuichi asked. The younger man smiled and then lied, "I'm just thinking about what the ending is to your movie,". Ryuichi grinned. "I know, it sounds so cool!" and then threw his disposable plate away in the trash when he was finished eating.

Thank goodness Ryuichi was so trusting. "Shuichi and I should have a pillow fight!" Ryuichi said when he saw that Shuichi was done. The pink haired boy smiled and agreed. Ryuichi grabbed a white colored pillow and so did Shuichi. They took their positions and started hitting. Both giggled excitedly, some of the pillow fluff escaping into the air. Though now they were on the floor with Ryuichi sitting on Shuichi's hips. Ryuichi had won the pillow fight. But that didn't seem to matter to the usually slap happy brunette, for now he was looking at Shuichi with his eyes that seemed hard and darker. "Ryuichi," Shuichi gasped. Ryuichi's right hand went to Shuichi's left cheek and it stayed there. Shuichi's eyes looked back in either fear, or anticipation. Whatever it was, he made Ryuichi feel more dominant and he leaned closer. There was that feeling again.

Ryuichi using his powers to pull Shuichi into him...

Their lips brushed, Ryuichi's eyes never leaving Shuichi's. The brunette's pink tongue glided over Shuichi's teeth, asking for entrance. The white teeth parted and allowed the muscle to slip in and join with Shuichi's. The brunette's eyes were half closed and he moaned. Shuichi blushed and started kissing back his idol. His hands now grasping at Ryuichi's shoulders, his eyes now reflecting lust just like Ryuichi's. The kiss was soft and loving though, and when they pulled apart, Ryuichi got off Shuichi and laid on the bed. Ryuichi took off his socks and didn't fi his shirt that now rided up and didn't cover his sexy stomach. Shuichi watched Sakuma's finger trail up and under his shirt. "Come to bed Shuichi," Ryuichi said.

Shuichi gulped and slowly in a trance like state, came closer...

**CHAPTER 4 OVER**

Me: Bye bye! I love the reviews so far! And um... I watched the ova from my brother's friends. His friend's girlfriend has it. Oh, by the way. Is it true what they say in the rumors? That Ryuichi and Shuichi kiss? PLEASE LET IT BE TRUE!

Shuichi: I think the authoress is insane... review... and help me!


End file.
